


Iplier Drabbles

by Platinum_Sun_490



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Father Daughter moments, M/M, cute stuff, lots of love, mostly angst, references some people might not recognize, seriously lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Felicia thought she was over her "I hate scary movies" phase. She was seriously wrong.





	1. We Heard a Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



The sound of a loud _**BANG** _and glass shattering jolted Wilford awake, tumbling off the bed and dragging Dark with him, who shouted in surprise. Dark helped Wilford up and looked around for any signs of danger. "Wh-What was that?" Wilford asked as he rubbed his eyes and slumped against Dark's form.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded close." Dark ripped a hole in the Void and walked through, holding Wilford close. They came upon the hallway that led them to the girl's rooms. All the doors were closed, except Nightmare's. It was slightly open, and there were claw marks on the side. A light was coming from her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. pushing the door open, Dark grimaced when he saw his daughter.

Nightmare had punched the bathroom mirror, creating a spider-webs of cracks across it. Her fist was covered in multiple cuts and blood, which was dripping on her black tank top and yoga pants. her eyes were pinpointed and wide with fear. Her breathing was hitched, unsteady. Wilford carefully wrapped his arms around her, trying not to freak her out anymore than she already was. With a sigh, Dark bent down to smooth her hair out of her face, then flinched back when she spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

 

"We heard a noise. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Wilford pulled her closer and inspected her hands. Dark looked at the shattered mirror in fear at the memories flashing through his head.


	2. Scary Movies are for Chumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia thought she was over her "I hate scary movies" phase. She was seriously wrong.

"Felicia, I think you're overreacting." Bim looked up at his glittery girl, who was hanging from the chandelier in the living area and holding a shotgun. Felicia just shook her head rapidly and kept looking around for anything that moved.

"They will find me, Dad!! I will not die today!"

Rolling his eyes, Bim turned to the Twins, who were sitting on the couch, finishing off a plate of pumpkin spice cookies. He walked over to them and ignored the shiver that went down his spine when they looked up at him with a the same creepy stare. "What exactly did you girls watch, and how did you talk her into it?"

Coraline and Cordelia shared a look.

 

* **Flashback for six hours ago** *

"You girls sure this is a good idea? You know how much I hate these things. Scary movies are for chumps." Felicia took her spot on the couch with a bowl of freshly made popcorn. Once the movie, which was Hereditary, had been put in, the Twins gazed at her with shit-eating grins.

"You saying we're chumps?"

"Oh no no no no no no!! I'm not saying that. Let's watch the movie! Movies!! How many you got, let's watch 'em!!" Felicia shoved some popcorn in her mouth and avoided eye contact as the opening credits began to appear.

 

* **End of Flashback** *

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Bim headed back to the chandelier, then ducked when a gunshot went off. "IF IT MOVES IT DIES!!!!!"


	3. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one was watching Wildcard when she found a plate of brownies in the kitchen. Someone really needs to find out what was in those brownies.

"SUGAR!! YES PLEASE!! WON'T YOU COME AND PUT IT DOWN ON ME?!!!" Wildcard shrieked as she bolted through the hallway. Her pupils were, somehow, changing into multiple shapes, such as stars, hearts, and swirls.

Wilford, Eric, Bing, and Dr. Iplier ran after her with hunting nets in their hands. The Googles were in the kitchen, scanning the brownies that she had been eaten. Soon enough, the scans were done, but they weren't entirely sure what those ingredients were or who had made the brownies. Dark just facepalmed and threw them away.

"The Host inquires that Wildcard might not calm down until a week has passed," the Host narrated as he placed a hand on the demon's shoulder. Dark grumbled something under his breath.

"How is this even happening? That child's entire diet is sugar. That's probably not what was in those brownies, but this is just too much." Dark ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, everyone jumped when they saw Wildcard catapult herself over the kitchen table and off the fridge, then onto the couch. She pointed at the hardwood floor and shouted, "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!!!!!! I AM THE ONLY ONE ALIVE!!!! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"We won't last through this for a week. I suggest locking her in a room until then," Google said.


	4. I Think You Need Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomboy returns from a week of fighting crime, and Dr. Iplier loses his shit.

Tomboy slithered through her bedroom window, which was on the third floor of the mansion. Her wounds were irritating the hell out of her, but she just bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood, so she wouldn't scream. Collapsing on the floor, the vigilante huffed and coughed as she kept her tears in. Blood was running down her back like water over a cliff, staining the white carpet on the floor.

Suddenly, much to her dismay, the Host and Dr. Iplier came into the room, probably to check who had just entered the house without using the front door. Dr. Iplier looked around once, then noticed Tomboy in a pool of blood on the floor. "Tomboy!! Oh my-what happened to you?! Host, help me get her to my office, and Tomboy, don't you dare object to getting help."

* * *

"Okay, you have two broken ribs, a sprained arm, deep lacerations on many parts of your body, and multiple gunshot wounds. All in all, I think you need stitches." Dr. Iplier set his clipboard down to stop Tomboy from itching the bandages around her waist with her good hand. The Host chuckled at his failed attempts as the child slapped the doctor's hands away. Her expression was clearly anger, but it was a little hard to tell completely with her mask.

Seriously, this kid never takes that mask off. It's troubling.

"Tomboy, may the Host ask what you do exactly? What kind of crime fighting do you do?" the Host asked.

Tomboy just looked down with sunken eyes.

* * *

_" **YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT IF YOU THINK YOU ARE HELPING PEOPLE!! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT!"** Tomboy growled ferally as she punched a hole through the detective's chest and grabbed his spine, ripping it out, with his skull attached in the process. the bloody pulp of a body fell to the floor as Tomboy threw the fragment of the skeleton away. " **You.** "_

_The woman stood still, but there was no fear. Only serenity. She was even smiling. "Oh, Tomboy...You are still the little mischief maker from the past. It's nice to know some things do not change. True, you may have gained some violent tendencies, but I still love you, just the same. I hope you know this."_

_Tomboy's posture faltered, but she just roared with an inhuman passion and surged massive, fern-colored vines that had sprouted from her back. Multiple eyes had opened on her face, and they were partially visible through the eye holes of her mask. the vines sliced through the woman's neck and limbs, mutilating her beyond help. The smile was still on her face, even when her decapitated head hit the ground._

* * *

"Just stopping the bad guys," Tomboy muttered.


	5. Now, Hold on Just a Diddly Darn Minute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of a summary for this one.

"Now, hold on just a diddly darn minute! We are NOT putting that many strawberries in the cookie mix. It's all we'll be tasting!" Wildcard objected as she pushed the chopping board of strawberry bits away from the bowl of cookie dough.

Felicia frowned as she picked up a strawberry bit and chewed it. "I really don't see the problem. So I didn't measure the amount of strawberries that can be in the recipe. What's the big deal?"

Wildcard facepalmed, leaving a slightly visible hand mark on her face. "Haven't you seen any of the "Markiplier Makes" videos? They didn't measure anything, and in the pie video, Ethan's pie looked like her had cut off someone's face and put it on his pie! I don't want this dessert looking like we cooked a section of someone's body!"

Felicia ate another strawberry and replied, "Still don't see the problem."

"What is with you cannibals?!" Wildcard pushed her sister out of the kitchen, but not before making sure she didn't have any way to sneak back in and ruin her cookies.


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Dark share a warm morning together, but someone just has to ruin it.

"Good morning, sunshine." Dark grinned as Wilford pressed a kiss to his nose. The crazed reporter snuggled into his demon's warm body, sheets tangled around their legs. "Did you sleep well?" Dark asked.

Wilford smiled, "Yes. I dreamt spending a wonderful, relaxing day with you. No distractions, no noise, just you and me. Just us."

Dark hugged Wil closer with sparkling, sleepy eyes and sighed blissfully. The sunlight was splintering into the room, illuminating everything in a soft glow. It felt perfect.

* * *

The door to their room flew open, hitting the wall with a **_BANG_**! Nightmare bared her sharp teeth while Wildcard appeared behind her with a shit-eating grin. " **WAKE UP, ASSHOLES!! WE ARE FUCKING HUNGRY AND WE CAN'T REACH THE MICROWAVE!!** "

"Wilford, your gremlins want food." Dark rolled over to his other side, facing away from the girls.

Wilford rubbed his eyes, sighing, "They belong to you too now, ya know."


	7. Excessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello may be a doctor, but some calls are just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!! Donatello is one of the four brothers that look after the girls when the Egos cannot. Jackson is his innocent, sweet hearted lover.

Donatello groaned when his phone rang. He slowly untangled himself from Jackson’s loving embrace, cracked his back, and picked up his phone to stop the ringing. The time on it said nine fifteen. “Great time to be woken up,” Donatello grumbled with sarcasm dripping from his words.

 

“Dr. Donatello. How can I-Oh! Greetings, Eric. What can I do for you?”

 

“ **_Uh…H-Hey, Doc. Just a hypothetical question. Also, sorry if I woke you up. Really sorry. Um…I just wanted to know if, um, if the girls can eat lots of food?_ ** ”

 

Donatello cocked an eyebrow in confusion. He glanced down at the floor, then looked back up at some papers he had on the wall as he continued to talk. “Well, yes. They are human themselves, but as they grew up, they were more accustomed to eating small amounts of food or going days without eating. I'm sure you know of their tough childhood. Their stomachs might not be used to meals bigger than a five minute snack. Start small, like simple foods, nothing extravagant.”

 

“ **_So a-an entire box of meatlover’s pi-pizza would count as a b-bit excessive?_ ** ”

 

“Wha-?! Excessively excessive!!” Donatello shouted in disbelief, startling Jackson awake.

 

“ **_In that c-case, your med-medical assi-assistance is re-required._ ** ”

  
On the other end of the line, Donatello could hear someone groaning, “ **_END ME!!_ ** ” in the background, while another voice shouted, “ **_Someone go get Dr. Iplier! Sunset, PLEASE do not throw up or Dark will kill us all!!_ ** ”   
  



	8. Reunion

The rain was reducing to a light drizzle when all the girls reached their destination. In front of them was the charred remains of a house that had been burned to oblivion. Ashes still swirled in the wind while the downpour soaked anything still standing. Nightmare grimaced. She had bad memories in this house, many ending with her creator, Halo Chimera, in immense pain.

The girls all came closer until they could make out three figures. the first one was a young girl who was completely engulfed in flames. The crimson and red orange flashes of heat and light licked up and around her skin, illuminating the area around them. Her eyes were pitch black, a sign of no life.

The second figure was hunched over, giggling quietly with glee. She looked like Halo, brown hair and pale skin, but she had a pair of crooked black horns sprouting from her head and cracks running down her face from her eyes, which were just swirls of shades of red. Smudges of blood were near the tips of her mouth. She was wearing what looked like a white A-line dress, like the Shining Twins had, but it was splattered with blood. her hands looked like they had been burned and cut to the point of just bone and raw skin.

The third figure was, ironically, the greatest of them all. She had a pair of angel wings fluttering gently behind her, along with super long, bright red hair that reached the ground. Bandages covered her eyes, but she didn't seem to have an injury. Her white dress, which was decorated with pastel green vines, coral flowers, and blue irises eyes near the bottom, swayed elegantly in the wind. The eyes seemed to be looking up at her. A sword was strapped to her brown belt that went around her waist.

With a small smile, Nightmare said, "You have no idea how good it is to see you three again."

The second person grinned maniacally as she ran over and tackled Tomboy in a bloody hug, but the vigilante didn't seem to mind. "H̶o̵w̴ ̸h̴a̶v̴e̵ ̴y̸o̴u̷ ̵g̷i̸r̸l̵s̴ ̶b̸e̸e̴n̴ ̷s̶e̶t̸t̷l̵i̴n̶g̷ ̶i̴n̴ ̸w̵i̷t̶h̵ ̸t̵h̷o̷s̴e̴ ̶n̶e̸w̴ ̸p̷a̶r̴e̸n̷t̴s̶?̸ ̷T̶h̶e̴y̷ ̷h̸a̷v̶e̴n̷'̷t̶ ̶k̷i̴c̸k̵e̶d̶ ̸y̸o̶u̶ ̷o̷u̸t̴ ̶o̶r̷ ̴h̵u̶r̴t̷ ̸y̶o̸u̴,̷ ̶s̵o̷ ̴s̶o̸m̸e̵t̸h̶i̸n̵g̵'̵s̴ ̷g̶o̸i̶n̵g̵ ̷r̴i̵g̵h̵t̵,̸ ̵r̵i̷g̵h̴t̵?̵"

Tomboy just shrugged while the girls all greeted each other. Firefly, the girl made out of flames, tried to say something, but it came out in a whisper, like wind brushing by your ear. Scalpel sighed, "The egos seem nice enough, and none of them seem to want us to leave. However, they do seem to have their own reputations of hurting those who tried to subdue them. It never ends pretty."

Knight, the girl with horns and blood spatters, growled and twitched. "W̷e̸ ̴s̸h̷o̸u̵l̴d̶ ̷g̸e̸t̸ ̸r̵i̴d̷ ̴o̸f̴ ̸t̶h̶e̸m̴ ̷b̷e̵f̶o̶r̸e̴ ̶t̸h̶e̶y̸ ̷d̶o̴ ̷i̵t̵ ̴t̷o̶ ̸u̴s̶!̷ ̶N̶o̸ ̴m̶o̸r̷e̴ ̷p̶a̷i̶n̶,̶ ̶n̵o̶ ̵m̵o̴r̷e̴ ̵w̸o̸r̵r̴i̷e̷s̷!̷ W̶e̶'̸v̷e̷ ̸a̷l̵w̴a̵y̵s̴ ̵b̴e̸e̶n̴ ̷f̴i̸n̸e̷ ̷o̸n̵ ̷o̶u̶r̸ ̷o̷w̵n̸,̵ ̵a̸n̵y̸w̵a̴y̶!̷ ̴T̴h̸i̵s̸ ̶w̴h̸o̷l̶e̵ ̷"̷f̶a̵m̸i̷l̶y̴"̷ ̴t̸h̸i̴n̴g̴ ̸w̸a̸s̸,̸ ̸f̵r̸o̸m̷ ̸t̶h̴e̵ ̷s̵t̴a̷r̷t̵,̵ ̸a̶ ̴l̶o̴a̵d̷ ̷o̶f̸-"

"Knight, please calm yourself."

Everyone turned to Guardian, the girl with angel wings, as she caressed her sister's head with a smile. Knight quickly toned it down and blushed furiously as she mumbled an apology to "her Queen". Guardian turned to the other girls and said, "Even though the family life was not suited for some of us, it may be for you girls. For now, just enjoy it while it lasts. We never know when they may be coming."

The girls nodded, then turned to head back to the Manor. Knight, Firefly, and Guardian turned back to the ash pile before setting it ablaze once more, but this time, the fire was blue.


	9. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset and Ed have more important things to do than eat breakfast.

"Okay! Breakfast is all ready, and everyone is finally sitting at the...Okay, where's Ed and Sunset?" Bim sighed as he sat down at his usual spot at the table. For one day, he thought he had _finally_ gotten everyone to the table to eat together. He had even convinced Tomboy to come out of her room to at least sit with them, but **NO**! Someone just had to be missing. The others looked around, as if the Western themed personas would walk in at any minute.

"The Host suggests the group checks Ed's bedroom. The Host knows Sunset likes to spend most of her time in there." Standing up, Host led everyone to Ed's room, where a faint voice, a faint female voice could be heard halfway down the hall. Once they reached the door, most of the egos could hear a female voice saying, "Okay, so what you want to do is take this strand of hair and pay close attention to the pattern. If you mess up once, the whole thing will look crooked and abstract."

Dark glanced at Wilford, who raised an eyebrow in pure confusion. When no one else would do anything, other than stare at the door, Tomboy just rolled her eyes and knocked.

"It's open."

Tomboy turned the knob, opened the door, and stood there, looking at Sunset and Ed, before just sighing and reaching for Silver so he could pick her up. While he did so, the Jims rushed into the room to see what the big deal was, and gasped with big smiles. Bim pushed past them to get a better view with King right behind him.

Ed was sitting on his bed with Sunset in his lap, who was sketching a picture of a stampede of horses. Ed was braiding his little cowgirl's hair into a mermaid braid. A Polaroid was beside a tablet that was playing a "how to" video of doing difficult braids. Developed pictures of Polaroids was scattered on an empty photo album. They were of Sunset and Ed with different hairstyles and making silly faces. The last one was of them with their regular styles, hair and clothes, with warm smiles.

The two looked up at everyone, who now stood around the bed with slack-jawed expressions. Sunset paused in her drawing. "Did we miss breakfast?"

Dr. Iplier just looked at Ed, who looked like he had been caught doing something illegal. "Dude, you are a fucking saint whenever you're with her!"

 


	10. Kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildcard runs into an old face that had helped Halo in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly recommend you listen to the disco song that was playing in the club that Wilford was in during the video, "Wilford MOTHERLOVING Warfstache" while reading this story.

Wilford laughed joyously as he whirled Wildcard around, like a ballet dancer would on their tippy toes. The father and his daughter was enjoying a day out at a dance club that had a wonderful 80's-90's theme. People dressed in colorful clothing and wacky hairstyles shimmied and bumped hips to the beat of the disco music.

Wilford himself was wearing a pink afro and a light yellow dress shirt with pink suspenders connected to his khaki pants. Wildcard had her rainbow hair up in a Whale Spout ponytail. She was wearing a multi-colored jumpsuit with platform shoes.

They did many routines together on the stage and in the crowd.

They shared drinks and stories as they let time fade away with the day.

By the time it was night, the club was completely full. Wilford and Wildcard showed no signs of stopping. Everyone was dancing like nothing else mattered. The lights flashed around the room, practically blinding everyone.

Someone new entered the bar, but he wasn't dressed like the others. He actually looked like he would be anywhere rather than where he was right now. Wildcard kept dancing with a smile, but she squinted in confusion. Did she know this guy? He looked awfully familiar.

The man's eyes trained on Wilford, who hardly noticed him. He just kept dancing and bobbing his head to the beat. Wildcard slowed down as the man tried to get through the crowd, but with so many people, he got stuck in between the multiple blissful dancers. Wildcard came to a full stop and stared as the man took out a gun, raised it into the air, and shot off three shots. People began to run away in fear at the sound of gunshots while he just stood there, still staring at Wilford with a hate filled look.

Finally, the club was empty, all except Wilford, Wildcard, the man, and the band that was playing the disco music. The man glared at Wilford and pointed his gun straight at the bubblegum man. "Get your ass down here!"

Wildcard backed up a little, but not out of fear. "... Uncle Abe?"


	11. Zombie Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Butterfly spend the day with the Shining Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think the Twins are the best people to be around Robbie and Butterfly.

The park was one of the few places Butterfly would leave the house for. It had plenty of space for her to run around, then run right back so she could retrieve her limbs that had popped off. She loved nature, in all kinds of weather. Spring and Summer were her favorites because of the flowers she could find.

She wanted to go to the park one day, completely out of the blue, and Robbie wanted to go with her. They couldn't go on their own, though. The Shining Twins decided to accompany them. As of now, the group was wandering through the park to a isolated spot only Butterfly knew about.

Cordelia stifled a laugh as Butterfly shook her head, like a wet dog, to get her thin, wispy long hair out of her face. Coraline smiled before moving out of her face for her, then continued to weave a flower crown made of daisies together for Cordelia, who was making another daisy flower crown for her sister. For once, their hands weren't joined. Butterfly had already made a lilac flower crown, and it sat beautifully on top of Robbie's head. Robbie let out a gurgle that sounded similar to a laugh when he saw a bird fly over his head.

"Bi-rd!" he groaned, raising his rotting hand up to the sky. Coraline and Cordelia nodded. Setting her flower crown down, Coraline pointed a camera she had borrowed from CJ up at the sky to get a shot of the creature. Butterfly yawned and rubbed her eyes, ignoring her left hand falling off with a ripping sound. Cordelia quickly reattached it.

Cordelia and Coraline didn't mind their sister one bit. They had plenty of time to get used to Robbie, who was very gross. Both him and Butterfly were incredibly sweet, like little children learning new things, and the Twins loved having them around. The Shining Twins were pretty protective of Butterfly, always making sure she didn't forget one of her limbs or she was safe from people bullying her. That tended to happen a lot, so that's why they stayed in the isolated spot, where no one could see them.

Butterfly lolled her head to one side as she put her buttercup flower crown on her head, but a sudden chorus of popping, ripping, and crackling sounded off. The Shining Twins watched as Butterfly's head fell off her neck and landed in her lap, surprisingly not ruining her flower crown. Butterfly wrapped her arms around her head, picked it up, and tried to put it back on, but it didn't connect just right.

Just then, a baseball whizzed through the trees and landed softly beside Cordelia. She picked it up, then looked up when two teenagers came through the opening of the spot. "See, Camden? I told you it was here." The boy with the bat was the first to step forward to grab the ball. Then, one of the boys jumped back and screamed. The twins turned. He was looking at Robbie, who had a foot popped off, and Butterfly, who was still holding her head in her hands.

"What the hell, Mike?! Are those zombies?" he asked.

Mike snatched the ball from Cordelia, then moved towards Butterfly and poked her with the bat a little too hard for her frail body, and a section of her body ripped open. She heaved raspy breaths in surprise while the boys jumped back. "It's disgusting!"

"Hey, our sister is not disgusting! You are!!" Coraline and Cordelia growled in unison. The boys looked freaked out at the twins' shared speaking, but they just ignored them and continued to stare at the zombies with awe and disgust.

"These things are gross!! I think I'm going to be sick!" Mike said as he covered his mouth with his hand. Butterfly moved to connect her body back together, and her sudden movement made Mike jolt in fear and hit her with the bat. Hard.

Butterfly tumbled to the ground and dropped her head, becoming a tangle of ripped limbs and guts. She shrieked with a guttural hacking in her throat. Robbie quickly got up to help her while Cordelia held Coraline back from murdering the boys with her bare hands. Before the Shining Twins could rip the boys to pieces, Butterfly moaned angrily. They all turned to her, who was still in a heap on the ground. One of her hands raised and she snapped her fingers.

Her body parts and organs whirled around and came back together. As soon as she was back together, Butterfly launched her herself at the boys. She sank her teeth into the boy's forearm and ripped it off with one head-toss. She chewed on it nonchalantly while the boys screamed in horror and pain.

"What the hell?! What the HELL?!" Mike screamed. Coraline and Cordelia just smiled, holding the Jims' video camera so they could show the video to Nightmare and the others later.

Robbie growled ferally, hunching over his little girl like a wild animal. "Go...away..."

The boys ran, calling for help and shouting about zombies. Butterfly spit the limb out of her mouth, and adjusted buttercup flower crown. The Shining Twins laughed as they helped Robbie reconnect his foot, then finished their flower crowns.


	12. Zombies Hate Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie doesn't like wearing shoes. Butterfly hates them too.

"Robbie, I know shoes make you feel really uncomfortable, but it's only for a few hours, okay?" Marvin sighed as Robbie growled, crossed his arms, and looked away. After trying to get Robbie to wear shoes for two hours straight, the magician didn't even remember the reason why he wanted, or needed, Robbie to wear shoes in the first place.

"You said we were going out to a restaurant." Marvin turned to Jackie,  who was hovering over him with a smirk. Marvin blushed as Jackie gave him a kiss on the cheek before flying away to get ready. Anti didn't want to go, and he already had plans to hang out with Nightmare that night. JJ agreed on coming, mainly so he could keep an eye on Robbie. Schneep was at the hospital with Scalpel and Dr. Iplier. Shawn was coming along with JJ as his date. Others just didn't feel like coming

Just then, a small pair of shoes whizzed by Marvin's head, followed by a hacking noise of protest. Marvin glanced over at Butterfly, who also disliked shoes. In fact, one of her feet had come off while she tried to put the shoe on, and it was now lodged into one of the shoes she had thrown. Robbie smiled at this, and took his shoes off, then threw them across the room. He looked at Marvin, like he had just accomplished something.

Marvin just face palmed and went to grab the shoes. "We're going to miss the reservations."

Jackie came back in with a casual outfit on instead of his super suit. "I told you they were going to be difficult."


	13. Adult Supervision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too stupid funny not to write about.

"Butterfly, why is there a bigger carrot in the bag of baby carrots?" Marvin asked the little zombie girl. They were in the park, and Marvin had packed Butterfly's favorite snack, carrots. She only likes them because they remind her of bones crunching between her teeth. It was a good substitute for actual limbs.

"Adult supervision," she answered simply.

Marvin raised an eyebrow in confusion. He glanced at Jackie, who was holding back a laugh by biting his lip.

"Sweetie, that doesn't make any...Whatever." Marvin just handed her the bag of carrots. Butterfly tore into them, savoring the crunching sound. Marvin rolled his eyes and got up when Robbie wanted him to come see something, a bug or a flower, he had found near their spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please send me ideas.


	14. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore.

"Wilford, is there a reason why you're lying on the floor?" Dark asked as he stopped in the doorway that led to the living room.

Wilford was face down on the floor, sprawled out like a rag doll. Wildcard was sitting on the floor next to him, watching Markiplier's newest UNO videos. Nightmare was lying on the couch, looking down at Wilford with a small smile. A few of Upgrade's kittens were clawing at the girl's hair, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I want the floor to admire my beauty up close, Darkipoo!!" Wilford answered. Wildcard got up so she could sit on his back with a giggle, to which Wilford laughed at as well.

Flipping her hair out of her face, Nightmare said, "He tripped, but didn't want to embarrass himself in front of anyone that came in and saw him."

"HEY! THANKS FOR THE BETRAYAL!"


	15. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Sunset wake up call

“Papa! Papa, wake up! Wake uuuup!!!!” Ed groaned, rolling onto his side and trying to ignore the small hands patting at his face. “Papaaaaa!” the chipper voice said again. 

“Sunset, Sunset, shh,” he mumbled, voice slurred with sleep and muffled by blankets. “Papa’s sleepin’,” he said with half open eyes.

Next to him, Sunset sat up, grumbling something unintelligible under her breath. The small hands returned, more determined. “But it’s time to get up!” Sunset said. Ed could practically hear the pout in her words. Then, someone was pulling the blankets back, and Ed let out a noise of protest. Sunset giggled somewhere above his head, and he felt her worming her way in between his arms, settling in under the covers with a contented sound. Ed cracked open an eye, peering at the girl. She grinned back at him, wide and carefree, her ragged pony doll tucked under one arm.

(She still would not let him get her a new one, even if the one she had was all but falling apart at the seams. The cowboy did not push it.)

“I thought you said it was time to get up?” Ed smirked. Sunset shrugged, and Ed couldn’t help but grin at her apparent change of priorities. This kid. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger. 

“Now it’s cuddle time,” she announced, nodding her head once in what was clearly meant to be a decisive manner.

Ed’s grin grew wider. This kid. Ed smiled as he pulled her closer in his warmth. He was glad she had talked him into holding his hair back in a low ponytail when he slept at night. It kept it out of his face when he woke up in the morning. She did the same.

Sunset giggled, and Ed found himself laughing too. “Good morning to you, too,” he teased, leaning over to press a kiss to Sunset’s noise. Sunset clapped her hands over her eyes, giggling all the more.

“My turn!” Sunset shrieked, tossing herself forwards to wrap her arms around her dad’s neck. “Good morning!” Ed hugged her back. Sunset pressed a kiss to his cheek before Ed initiated what appeared to be a tickle fight with his baby girl, the girl’s shrieks of laughter ringing around their room.

Ed laughed joyously as he spent some quality time with his girl. When he had first met her, he was unsure of what to do. In all fairness, he was the closest ego she could’ve bonded with, but that just made him more uncomfortable. Soon enough, though, he got used to having her around and being a father figure to her. In his mind, Ed thought he had done well. Then, he was kicked in the face by a small, flailing foot.


	16. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildcard and Nightmare reminisce over Wildcard's battle scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, none of the girls are in relationships with each other. They just care for each other very much. It's different with the Iplier and Septic pairings!!

Wildcard hummed as she looked in the mirror, her chest exposed, save for her sports bra, as she carefully traced one of the long scars going across her chest, just below her breasts. They were a little faint to the eye, but she still had deep grooves in her skin, even years later.

After a few moments lost in thought, she noticed an audience gazing sadly at her in the mirror.

“Nightsy?” she called, prompting the girl to walk closer and wrap arms around her from behind, resting her chin on her sister’s shoulder.

“Nightsy, what’s wrong?” Wildcard asked.

“Nothing,” Nightmare lied, staring morosely at Wildcard’s chest.

“Sis, you got that ‘I’m-blaming-myself’ look on your face,” Wildcard accused softly, reaching an arm up to thread her fingers through Nightmare’s silky soft hair.

Nightmare let out a long sigh, closing her eyes as she paused for several moments. “I’m sorry. It just wouldn’t have happened if I had protected you from them better……Protected her better,” she whispered.

“You’re sweet, but I told you to stop apologizing! Scars are supposed to be cool. What’s the point if you get all sad face?” Wildcard joked softly, smiling at the other girl in the mirror.

“Wildcard…”

“I’m serious! You could be all…Hey guys, this is my super cool sister and her fucking badass scars from when her host survived a violent abusive parent attack as a kid!”

Nightmare choked on a laugh. “I’m not introducing you to people shirtless!” she admonished, trying to frown.

“Hell, yank my shirt up, flash me to people I don’t care,” Wildcard replied with a snort.

“You’re impossible,” Nightmare said, shaking her head. “I don’t see those scars as a trophy to show off. They’re just a constant reminder of the pain we’ve been through.”

“Downer much?” Wildcard said incredulously. “I know that if I shared my good looks with too many people, they would try to steal me away!”

Nightmare couldn’t help the burst of laughter, letting her forehead rest on Wildcard’s shoulder and squeezing her sister tighter. “Aahhh I broke you,” Wildcard said in triumph. “I got rid of sad-face!”

“Aw Wild…I love ya, sis,” Nightmare whispered, sighing as she looked up and they met eyes in the mirror.

“And my cool scars?” Wildcard prompted with a lopsided grin, eyebrows wiggling comically.

“You are impossible,” Nightmare sighed, rolling her eyes, but still smiling.


	17. Furry Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats Cats Cats  
> Cats Everywhere!!

In all honesty, Bing was a little surprised. Scratch that. He was very surprised.

Upgrade was a monotone, empty, and lifeless android who only showed emotion when she was angry and hurting someone or tired and in need of a recharge. Sure, she wasn’t showing any emotion now, but she was surprisingly……relaxed, to say the least.

She was sitting on the couch, legs criss-crossed with a blanket over her torso. Three calico kittens were sleeping in her lap with a Russian Blue kitten pawing at some of her hair that was hanging off her shoulder. Two Persian kittens were trying to get her attention by getting their claws stuck in her shirt, but she just kept watching the random game show on TV in front of her. Five Snowshoe kittens were wallowing around on the couch beside her, playing with four Tabby kittens.

Bing took a step forward, gaining Upgrade’s attention. He bent down in front of her, just centimeters away from the kittens. “Kiddo, I think you have a problem. One, I didn’t know you liked kittens. Two, I’m surprised you haven’t killed them yet, knowing your background with animals. Three, I’m all for helping animals, but this is-”

Suddenly, one of the Snowshoe kittens reached forward and licked Bing’s chin while a Tabby kitten patted his face with its incredibly small paw. Bing froze.

* * *

A few hours later, Google, Red, Green, and Olivier walked in, probably looking for Bing, then stopped short when they noticed the scene before them.

Upgrade was still sitting on the couch, but she was in Bing’s lap now. The three calico kittens were still asleep. The Russian Blue was messing with Bing’s hair. The Persians were trying, and failing, to get their claws out of Upgrade’s shirt. The Snowshoe kittens were now playing with Bing’s arms and fingers. The Tabby kittens were trying to eat Upgrade’s hair.

Bing was stroking some of the cats with a blissful look on his face. He turned to Google and said, “We need more cats.”

Google was quiet with confusion. Oliver smothered his giggles with a hand over his mouth. Red smirked as he petted a Tabby and Green took pictures. “Do I want to know how this happened?” Google asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Upgrade just shrugged and replied, “They like taking victims.”


	18. Late Night Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popcorn with hot chocolate. Who hasn't had it?

Eric was in the kitchen, trying to decide what he wanted for a late night snack when Tomboy walked in. She had her mask on, creepy as always, but she wasn’t wearing her outfit. Instead, she had on a plain white tank top, a faded Sally Face hoodie, and black yoga pants.

She stopped in the doorway to ask, “What are you doing?” Her voice was weak and raspy, like she hadn’t used it in a long time.

Eric shrugged, the sleeve of his giant hoodie (which had been borrowed from one of the Jims) slipping over his hand, and said, “I don’t always sleep for long periods, so I end up awake at weird times. You?”

Tomboy’s eyes clouded over a little as she mumbled, “Couldn’t sleep.” Eric knew that meant ‘nightmare’, but he wasn’t going to push it. If he had learned anything while living with these people, it was that some questions shouldn’t be asked. Besides, Tomboy had described one of her nightmares before, for therapy reasons, and some of the Egos (King, Bim, Jims, Dr. Iplier, and Ed) couldn’t stop throwing up.

“Want a snack? I’m trying to figure out what I want. We could share,” he offered with a smile.

Tomboy looked up, and Eric could hear the smirk in her voice, “Sure.”

“Have you ever had popcorn and hot chocolate?” Eric asked excitedly.

Tomboy’s eyes, which were clear through the wide eye holes of the mask, morphed into a look of confusion before saying, “Uhh, no. I have never had either of those things before. Are they good?” Eric was shocked to disbelief. He had a difficult childhood, but at least his dad allowed him to have popcorn and hot chocolate.

“It’s the best! You’re gonna love it,” Eric answered.

The excited boy was already bustling around the kitchen, starting a pot of water and throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Tomboy just stood to the side to watch. When she put her hand into her hoodie, she smiled at what her hand encountered.

Soon enough, Eric was done with both items. He placed the heaping bowl of popcorn and mugs of hot chocolate on the table between them, but then he faltered. Tomboy never took off her mask, even to eat. In fact, she didn’t eat with the others because she knew it would mean taking off her mask in front of everyone else. Instead, she ate all of her food in her room.

“Close your eyes,” Tomboy told Eric, who did so instantly after getting pulled out of his thoughts. Tomboy was continuously amazed at his unwavering trust. She took some candy necklaces she found in her pocket and put one each around their necks. Just as Tomboy expected, it was totally worth it for the look of delight on Eric’s face.

“For after the popcorn,” she said before Eric could eat it.

Eric nodded, then began to explain, “Okay. So. There is a trick to this. You take a piece of popcorn, and quickly dunk it in the hot cocoa. Then, you gotta get it to your mouth before it falls apart. If you listen, you can hear the fizz of the popcorn soaking up the liquid.”

Eric picked up a piece of popcorn to begin, but he stopped when Tomboy hesitantly placed her hand on her mask and moved it up. She was taking her mask off. She stopped when he placed his hand on hers, stopping her.

“Are you sure?” Eric didn’t want her to do anything she didn’t want.

Tomboy nodded, then continued to remove her mask until it was completely off her face. She laid it on the table beside her mug of hot chocolate, and Eric was stunned.

The first thing he noticed was Tomboy’s eyes. When she had her mask on, her eyes were red, but now that it was off, they were a pretty color of ocean blue on a cloudy day. She also had an extra eye above the original pair on her forehead. Her skin was abnormally pale, even for someone who only left the house to “fight crime”. All in all, she looked pretty.

Eric let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He smiled when she looked up at him for a response. “You look nice.” Tomboy’s eyes, all three of them, widened in shock as she sniffled and wiped away some tears. Clearing her throat, she asked, “So, should we try that snack you told me about?”

Tomboy lost a few pieces, but quickly got the hang of it. After they finished with the popcorn, they started eating the candy necklaces. Everything was going fine until Eric “accidentally” flicked a piece at Tomboy. It quickly devolved into a slingshot fight until they ran out. They talked and snacked throughout the night and early morning.

* * *

Wilford found them in the morning when he came down to make breakfast for everyone. They were on the floor, leaning against the cabinets with snack wrappers strewn all over the kitchen. Tomboy was tucked into Eric’s side, who had a protective arm thrown over her shoulders. She didn’t have her mask on, but she was sitting in a position where her long hair was covering her face completely. Wilford smiled, glad that they could both get some sleep. He grabbed a blanket and put it over them before he grabbed the pancake mix and began cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric is a precious boy and Tomboy is a precious girl. They support each other.


	19. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

Bim locked the door and hung his coat on the coat rack after a long day of work.  _ I really need to take a break from being a world renowned game show host,  _ he thought as he rubbed his forehead. Heading into his room, he set his work, laptop, and papers down and went downstairs to see what the others, preferably King, were doing.

It was a little quiet. Too quiet.

After looking around the house, Bim found a note saying, “Out running errands. Will be back soon.” With a sigh, he put the note down and headed back to his room. When he was halfway there, Bim heard a loud blast from the kitchen! He bolted downstairs and gasped at the sight of the room.

A brown, gooey substance was splattered all over the walls and floor. The Shining Twins and Felicia were standing at the counter, wearing shocked faces and aprons. Felicia had a bowl in her hand with a mixer that was half coated in the brown substance. The Shining Twins were staring at the oven, which was slightly on fire. “What in the world happened here?” Bim asked in disbelief.

Felicia answered, “Uh……We were making brownies for you and…Uh...”

“Shit happened,” the twins answered in unison.


	20. I Know It's You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Funny. I can't stop writing stupid funny stuff.

Nightmare? Wildcard? Whichever one of you that is, get out of the tub right now. I know it’s you,” Dark said, glaring down at the bathtub.

Someone had filled it to the top with lukewarm water, and a black shark fin was swimming in circles, completely oblivious to Dark, who was growing more annoyed by the second. Nightmare loved to play tricks on people with Wildcard, despite what the more mature egos tell them. They did it together, kind of like a sister bonding thing. They were the only ones who enjoyed it, though.

“Seriously! Get out. I have to shower,” Dark said, his voice rising.

Suddenly, someone behind him asked another, “Sis, who’s he talking to?”

Whirling around, Dark saw Nightmare standing in the doorway with Wildcard on her right. She had seaweed in her hair while Nightmare had a lobster hanging onto her loose sweater jacket sleeve.

“I don’t know, sis. He’s always saying weird stuff,” Nightmare said, walking away.

The tub water rippled as the black shark fin made another lap, and Dark actually gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is in that tub?


	21. Sleep Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is a very heavy sleeper.

“Goodnight, kiddos. Sweet dreams, okay?” Wilford said sweetly as he gave Nightmare a kiss.

Dark ruffled her hair, then followed Wil out of their daughter’s room for the night.

Nightmare began to softly doze off, but something happened when everything seemed still. Nightmare, who was a heavy sleeper, slowly rose from her makeshift bed, like a spirit, and slumped over in midair with her long black hair covering her face.

She then began to float through the wall of the house and out into the world. Neighbor's dogs barked and howled at the unknown presence, but she slept through it all.

She floated into a couple’s bedroom, startling the man and woman to falling out of their bed.

Nightmare went through a school gym, but the janitor didn't see her.

She floated over a campfire and scared the campers, who were telling scary stories.

Her next destination was through an office window. A man was working late at his computer. As he stared closer at the screen, Nightmare's sleeping form suddenly materialized right out of the screen, scaring him. He ran out of his cube and down the hall to the elevator, where he slammed into the doors and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Then, Nightmare floated higher and higher until she had reached the altitude of a plane. She went right through the front, scaring the pilots and making them jolt at the controls. The plane shook with turbulence as Nightmare rushed past the body of the plane that was full of passengers, scaring the life out of everyone that saw her.

As she exited the plane, she suddenly came in contact with an object that she didn’t phase through. She mumbled a bit, then gripped the object tightly as she continued to sleep.

Darkiplier sighed as he hugged his daughter close. He glanced at the plane, which was quickly disappearing from view, but lights could be seen flickering in the windows. Dark gathered her up in his arms, and the demon flew the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! Send them to me through comments


	22. Carving Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Halloween yet, but I' ready for it!!

It was Halloween, and there was one tradition in the Iplier household that they did every year: carving pumpkins. Everyone had gone out and got their own pumpkins for the fun, so they just waited while Dark sat down and handed the girls their pumpkins.

He took a seat next to Wil and said, “Alright, since this is your first time carving pumpkins, I marked your design on the pumpkin with marker. That’s where we gotta cut, but we can’t do that just yet.”

“The Host agrees with Dark. He advises that they jab the guts off of the suckers first,” the Host chuckled while Dr. Iplier smiled.

The Jims has already begun cutting. Silver decided to do a superhero symbol. Ed needed a bit of help, seeing as how he had almost cut his pumpkin in half.

Before Wilford could begin his, a sudden, squelching sound made everyone jump in surprise. They turned their heads to see that Tomboy, the vigilante hero, had stabbed her pumpkin to an orange pulp. The hand that held the knife was slightly vibrating and her eyes were wide open while she steadied her breathing.

“Um……I think you overdid it a bit, honey,” Bing said, wiping some pumpkin guts off his face.

"I wanna kill my pumpkin!!" Wildcard shouted, holding her knife up high.

"No Wildcard honey NO WAIT!" Wilford rushed forward to stop her while the other girls just watched.


	23. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Nic love each other. They really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are way too cute not to write about.

"NIC NO STOP PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAA!!!" Eric squirmed as Nic ghosted his fingers up and down Eric's sides. They were originally watching a HTTYD movie marathon in Eric's room, but Nic thought it was a smart idea to start a tickle fight.

"Nope! I knew you were lying when you said you weren't ticklish anymore! Now, you have to face the consequences!!"

Nic began to pepper Eric's neck with kisses, smiling when he heard Eric squeal at the tingling feeling going all over his skin. Eric flailed his limbs to push Nic off, but his actions were pointless. Compared to Nic's body strength, Eric had some to none.

Nic laughed as Eric, honest to God, _snorted_ when Nic tickled a certain spot underneath his neck. Both boys turned bright red before bursting into laughter and continuing the fight. Eric got an advantage when he raked his nails over Nic's ribs. Nic squawked in surprise as his back fell against the bed sheets. Eric and Nic's laughter died down when they realized the position they were in.

Nic was lying back down against the bed with Eric **_saddling his waist_** and **_pinning his wrists down_** so he wouldn't be able to fight back. Eric blushed a deep red, and he felt the heat spreading down his neck. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

Nic just laughed again before using most of his upper body strength to sit up, with Eric still in his lap and his legs still around Nic's waist. He sat up to give Eric a kiss. The feeling of Eric's lips were suddenly a burning pleasure and there were no more thoughts. He grabbed a firm arm for support as a familiar tongue found its way into his mouth and pressed against his own.

Nic loved Eric's kisses. If there was anything Nic felt true love for, it was the slow, almost inexperienced, strangely personal kisses Eric gave him, his tongue clumsy and unknowing, running over teeth and flicking the roof of his mouth by accident, sending jolts of feeling that were nearly ticklish. When Eric kissed him like this, he could truly be lost in enjoyment, could forget.

Eric thought he did not deserve such intimacy. Many people told him he did deserve love, but he still didn't believe them. He never kissed Nic first, never took it for his own, even when the occasion arose. It did not feel right, and the young man could never get enough of it, which made each rare occurrence that much more enlivening. So, he reciprocated, his movements quicker than Nic's, his tactic slightly more aggressive but simultaneously soft. His face was getting hot, waves of energy rotating across his body.

Arms looped around shoulders, and somehow Eric ended up settling comfortably in Nic's lap. Nic was still sitting up straight, their kissing suddenly far more involved. His hands ran into soft locks, his fingers curling, tugging gently, and Eric moaned softly into his mouth, his own hands placing themselves on the sides of Nic's face, holding him there.

They were both panting when they pulled away for air, both of their faces warm and sensitive and craving more touch. It may have gone farther, might have ended somewhere pleasant and satisfied, if Nic had not noticed how far they were actually going.

Nic loved Eric, more than anyone would ever know. He knew Eric loved him too, but he didn't want to do anything that would make Eric feel uncomfortable or upset. He would never do anything Eric didn't want him to do.

Situating themselves to laying beside each other again, Nic looked up at the ceiling while Eric took a drink of some water to cool the burning of his blush down a little.

"Well, that happened," Nic suddenly said, like the nonchalant bastard he was. Eric spit-sprayed the water, coughing and hacking on his own laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated and went in one too many directions, but I needed to write a kiss scene about these two. I needed to!


	24. Crumpled Paper Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scalpel is an angry little nurse.

"I hate all this paperwork!" Scalpel took up some random sheets of paper and tore them apart, then crumpled other pieces into balls. She threw them all around the room, then glanced at a trash can. She picked up one of the crumpled paper balls, and an idea popped in her head.

She took a shot. The paper ball bounced the edge and landed in front of the door.

She took another shot. This time, it missed by five inches and landed nowhere near the trash can. With a growl, Scalpel felt anger bubbling up in her gut. Not one to hold back her temper, Scalpel tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

Tomboy walked down the hallway that led to Dr. Iplier's office, now known as both his and Scalpel's office. She had just got back from fighting crime with Silver and Jackie, and she needed some help with one or two bullet wounds she had in her chest. The vigilante stopped at the door of the office, turning the knob, but she froze. She felt something.

Stepping out of the way, she pulled the door open and watched as a massive wave of crumpled paper balls whooshed out of the room, filling half the hallway. Some of the balls fell over the staircase, causing a few voices to call out in surprise. Tomboy raised an eyebrow before leaning to the side from behind the door to look inside.

The office was still full of plenty of paper balls, and none of them were in the trash can. It was empty. Furniture and tables were buried almost completely underneath the paper.

Just then, Scalpel popped up from a random spot in the room, glaring at Tomboy, who was shaking from silent, suppressed laughter.

"Tomboy, stop laughing and come help me flip this desk. It's here somewhere."

 


	25. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Sean spend a winter day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Septiplier will never happen, and I fully support and understand that. I just think it's nice to write about.

Sean’s giggles rang through the crisp winter air as he hurried for cover from Mark’s gloved hands, who was swiping at his middle in an attempt to grab him. The raven-haired man ran after him with a laugh as his feet crunch through thick snow. Both of them were having trouble racing through the white snowfall, as it was nearly up to their knees.

Halo, their daughter, was sitting on a pile of snow and ice on the side, watching them and drinking some hot chocolate while stifling her giggles with a mitten-covered hand.

“Get away from me ye’ bastard!” Sean shrieked. He whipped around one side of a tree and turned to stare at Mark on the other. He was crouched down on the ground, hands scooping up snow and packing it together. Jack narrowed his eyes and increased the distance between them while he was not looking.

Mark glanced up at him through his glasses and smirked slyly. He stood up and reeled his arms back. Sean stiffened. He glared at the man with the devilish grin. He turned and ran to try and duck behind another tree.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-AcK!!”

There was a freezing cold, wet feeling as snow exploded all over the back of his neck and seeped into his clothing. He could feel it run down his back and shivered at the cold invasion. Goosebumps spread across his skin. Sean could hear Mark laughing hysterically. He could even picture him rolling around on the ground. Halo's laughter echoed in the space around them as she watched Sean squirm from the cold.

Mark's laughter stopped when Sean nailed him in the face with a rather large snowball in return, coughing as some of it got in his mouth. It was a combination of giggles and near choking and Sean watched as disbelief and confusion fell over Mark fell back and held his stomach.

“Fockin’ ass. I told you not to," Sean said, not being able to hold in his chuckles as he watched his husband literally roll in the snow, making a wide track around them.

“Too late," Mark giggled, finally relaxing on his back with an open-mouthed grin and a face covered in snow. It was all over his chin, in his hair, and some of it was even caught in his eyelashes. He looked ridiculous yet adorable at the same time, and Sean couldn’t ever find it in himself to be mad at Mark’s harmless antics.

Suddenly, there was a jerk on his hand and Sean was yanked down, face first into the snow.

“Goddammit Mark-” He was muffled by the sudden impact of his face in the snow. He could feel Mark’s hand on the back of his head move away, and he lifted himself onto his hands and shook his head. He had to wipe all of it off his face. Sean glared heavily at Mark as he erupted into more loud laughter.

“Y-you,” Mark started, but he couldn’t speak over his own cackling. Sean exhaled in exaggerated annoyance as he tried to fight his smile.

Halo, who had finished her hot chocolate moments ago, came over to her foster parents and, back facing them, fell back in between Mark's body and his arm. She snuggled up in his warmth with a small smile and silent giggles. Sean sighed before lying beside Mark on his other side after pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write some sweet fluff between one of my favorite ships!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric meets someone new at the park, but this new face isn't too friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for Doctor_Discord, a brilliant writer when it comes to Markiplier Egos. Go check out her stuff when you're finished reading this.
> 
> The name of this AU is called Dad AU. Dark and Wilford are married, and all the other egos are their kids.
> 
> Yay.

Eric was frozen, but not in fear. He may have been young, but he was smart enough to know not to move suddenly when you see something that you don't recognize. He turned his head, glancing back at his foster parents and his new siblings, who were playing on the playground set. Reynolds was near him, but he was more focused on playing with Ed and Silver with some stray sticks in the sandbox. Eric turned back to his discovery.

His discovery was still staring at him with a dead yet scary expression. It's eyes were a vibrant shade of red, and black lines were spreading through the white of their eyes. It's face was obscured by a blue and white cat mask with a wide grin. It's body was hidden completely in the thorn bushes it was crouching in, but the limbs of, what he could guess was a child, was holding up the body in a ready-to-pounce position.

For some reason, the little six year old thought this was a new friend. Eric reached forward with a slight laugh as he tried to touch the child, but things didn't go as planned.

First, Eric got scratched up by some of the thorns.

Next, the figure in the bushes lashed out with an inhuman snarl.

Then, Eric felt a hot, burning sensation on his cheek as he fell backwards.

Finally, Eric screamed and cried in pain as he placed hand over the four surprisingly deep scratches on his cheek. He screamed so loud, he gained the attention of his family. While Dark and Wil rushed forward to help him in a panic, the child in the bushes retreated. Reynolds saw them, though, and he growled as he ran after them, then froze.

It was a girl with a duffel bag filled with baseball bats, a golf club, a water bottle, candy bars, and her signature blood splattered hockey stick. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She was wearing a blue and white hockey shirt with a zero and “TOMBOY” on the back. The front had the words, “I PUT THE “FUN” IN FUNERAL”. Her knee-length blue skirt swished around her recently scraped knees. Her high knee socks and tennis shoes were a little muddy, but still in good shape. Her mask was the face of some blue and white cat with a wide smile and a pair of blue cat ears.

Her scary red eyes just blinked once, then she started to walk away with a guilty look when someone called out, "Tomboy. Time to go home, sweetie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for hurting the little Eric, but this idea has been in my head for a while. Sorry for hurting the baby Eric, Doctor_Discord. Hope you liked it, though.


End file.
